Awakenings and Acceptance
by Elvis2392
Summary: A child must learn to embrace who they are and who they want to be. Find out how the grandson of Count Dracula finally comes to terms with who he is, and how a little words of wisdom changes his perspective forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey everyone! First off I hope you guys are having a great start to a new year, and I hope 2016 turns out to be a great year for all of us! Anyway, I decided to create a short story for Hotel Transylvania 2 only this one will be centered around Dennis or as Dracula would affectionately say "Dennisovich" First off I found the kid to be quite adorable, and he has a contagious personality. I wanted to see what would've happened if Dennis was still hurt by what his family had said about him after the fight against the minions. So here is my first multi chapter story of Hotel Transylvania 2, hope you enjoy it.**_

As Dennis watched the minions fly away, he still felt that lingering sadness. That feeling of hurt caused by his family. Arguments about him being normal, or about being a vampire. He may be just a kid, but Dennis had a voice! A voice in choosing who he wanted to be! But they ignored him. He couldn't take it anymore and flew away in the opposite direction as fast as his wings could carry him.

Everyone was puzzled, "What the heck is his problem?" asked Eunice.

Johnny got on his bike and started riding after him.

"Hey uh Dennis where you going bud?" he called out to him.

Dennis didn't acknowledge that his father was pursuing him. This was not like him, now Johnny was really concerned. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was helping out. All at once something whizzed by Johnny and he looked up just in time to see Mavis and Dracula fly above him. Dracula kept glancing off towards the mountains just to keep a close eye on the upcoming sunrise. Finally they caught up to Dennis who didn't even glance at them.

"Dennisovich?" Dracula asked in a concerned tone.

Dennis didn't even acknowledge him, something was not right. He immediately zoomed downwards towards the trees.

"Honey?" Mavis called out to him.

The boy didn't respond to his mother! It was obvious that Dennis was clearly upset by something, Drac and Mavis didn't stop their pursuit.

"Go away!" Dennis shouted to them. Drac's heart went up in his throat when he detected pain in his grandson's voice.

"Dennis what's wrong?" Mavis called out desperately as she struggled to keep up with him. The sun was slowly making its way over the mountains.

"Leave me alone!" the boy cried out.

"Dennis what's the matter?" Mavis asked as she desperately tried to cut him off. But Dennis was quicker and managed to fly into a path to where that neither his grandpa nor his mother could reach him.

"Dennisovich come back! The sun will burn you!" Drac cried out painfully. Now Dracula was getting scared. Both he and Mavis hovered above the forest trying to keep a view on Dennis but also keeping a close eye on the sun. "We have to hurry!" Mavis cried out in worry.

Dennis was able to scope the place out and found a cave around the oak trees. From the corner of his eyes Dennis could see some rays of sun slowly making its way across the forest and towards the cave. He needed to act quickly or risk getting burned in the sun. Since he was half human, Dennis more than likely would've been just fine. But he wasn't about to take that chance. He managed to maneuver around them into a pathway that his mother and grandpa couldn't reach him because of the sunlight. Dennis finally made it into the cave unscathed by the sun, but Mavis and Drac had to take shade near a tree quickly. Luckily for them, the tree was within range of the cave but the bats still couldn't cross because of the sunlight. There was probably at least a few yards between them. Mavis gasped for breath "Honey what are you doing?" she called out to him.

Dracula saw tears in his grandson's eyes, now he was really worried. He'd never seen him like this. Johnny finally made it to the cave with the help of some of the housekeeping witches who carried his bike with him on it all the way to the duo. Dennis who by then turned into human form said loudly from his cave "You don't love me as a bat mommy! You'd love me if I wasn't a bat! You want me like daddy!"

For a fleeting moment neither of them knew what was causing this. And then it dawned on Mavis. A sudden flashback entered her mind. He had heard them arguing with the family on how he was. And more importantly the debate on him being normal had surfaced. Mavis put her forehead against the tree in shame, Dracula noticed this.

"Mavey?"

"He was right next to us Dad! He took in everything that we said about him possibly being normal! And we ignored him like he wasn't even there!"

How could they have forgotten that he was right in front of them in the party room? Mavis was greatly ashamed of herself, Dracula was crushed. They were so intent on him becoming a bat and Mavis wanted him to stay normal that it caused Dennis to feel pressured into something he wasn't use to. Dennis turned to Drac "You never loved me Papa Drac, you love me now that I'm a vampire!" the boy cried out.

 _Sweet rabies no!_ Dracula's voice screamed in his head. He loved this boy with all of his heart, how could he think such a thing?

"Dennis that is not true-!" Dracula started.

"Why can't I be me?!" Dennis yelled.

"Dennis you are you bud!" Johnny cried out.

"You and Papa Drac won't let me Daddy! You'd love me better as a vampire!" Dennis hollered back at him.

"I don't know who I want to be anymore!"

Johnny felt horrible now, Dennis's words were like a hot knife to the heart. Mavis was greatly upset with herself, she never wanted this to happen. Both she and Dracula were wrong in choosing what was right for Dennis. The kid needed to figure out that he was different on his own. Now he was emotionally troubled because of them. Mavis wanted so badly to go through the sunlight to comfort him but there was too much blocking the only pathway to get to Dennis. She felt like she failed as a mother. Dennis turned around and continued further into the cave.

"Dennisovich please I'm begging you."

"No!"

"Son please!" Johnny cried out in misery.

Tears spilled out of Mavis's eyes. Dennis was in pain because of her and her father. Johnny felt responsible for this mess as well.

"Baby please come back!" Mavis yelled out desperately

Dennis went further into the cave as he continued to remain deaf to his grandfather and his mother's cries for a while. The little half breed started to cry as he continued his journey through the dark enclosure. All that remained was Dracula and Mavis sitting underneath the shade completely helpless. Johnny was at a loss for words all he did was keep his sad gaze focused on the cave just praying that no harm would come on his only son.

 _ **Ok just an FYI this will be a multi chapter but it's not going to be a super long story. And just so you know this has no ties to the "Midnight Joy" series. Hopefully I can at least get chapter two out before I have to go back to school. As always I hope you liked what I've got so far, and once again please be clean in your reviews. Take care everybody!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Hope you're doing well. Here is chapter two for Awakenings and Acceptance, this is mainly everyone comforting each other and coming to terms with each other. And more importantly accepting others for who they are. I know this chapter seems a bit long but I wanted to incorporate more of Vlad stepping in and comforting Mavis. One thing I would like to point out something, in case if there's anyone who may not approve of the names for Johnny's siblings I do want to be clear on something. Since none of the siblings's names were mentioned in the sequel I just brainstormed and came up with some on my own. (Brett and David) the brothers, (Leena) the sister. Just letting some of you know what I did. Enjoy my readers!**_

By now the sunrise had taken full effect, Johnny looked down at his watch and saw that it was 8:00am. The sunlight had completely covered the forest, the only thing that it did not come into contact with was the tree that Dracula and Mavis had taken shade at. Johnny stared at the cave ignoring the warmth that was rising up in his eyes. He felt so worthless, to not only Dennis but to his own wife. He just hoped that this wouldn't be enough to end his marriage with Mavis. Mavis on the other hand was sobbing endlessly and Dracula had his wings wrapped around her with his eyes closed trying to prevent tears from falling but was unsuccessful. He was so ashamed of himself for what he and the others had done. Dracula didn't know what to do but they were in danger of being burned if they stayed outside much longer. He turned his head to the housekeeping witches and said "Take Johnny back to the hotel,"

Johnny did not dare argue with him, so he got on his bike and the witches got around him so they could carry the bike without crashing their brooms. Then Dracula grabbed Mavis as he turned into vampire form and raced through the forest full adrenaline fueled super speed through the forest. The witches followed close behind with Johnny on their brooms.

"What are you doing?!" Mavis screamed.

Dracula fought the pain that was rising up in him. "We can't leave him!"

The sun's rays was slowly starting to work it's painful torture on them. Drac pulled Mavis to his chest to give her some form of protection against the sun. Once they made it back to the hotel things continued to get worse for them. Mavis was livid "Take me back there right now!" she yelled.

"Mavis you will burn!" Dracula shouted.

"I don't care! He's more important!"

Everyone came into the lobby to see what was up. Frank was the first to make it to Dracula's side Murray and Wayne followed behind. "Drac what happened?" Frank asked.

"How's the kid?" asked Wayne.

Dracula shook his head sadly, as he glanced at Eunice and Wanda comforting Mavis. "Dracula is he..?" Murray started.

"Oh no, no!" Dracula exclaimed.

"Then where is he bud?" Griffin asked as he joined in the group.

"He is in a cave by himself," Dracula replied as he watched Mavis sitting on the floor crying with Johnny who was right next to her along with his sister Leena who was comforting her the best that they could. Then Vlad came next to his son while trying to avoid spots of sunlight that shined through.

"So what's wrong with the kid son?" Vlad asked.

"He's upset at us for everything we said in trying to make his fangs come out Dad!" Dracula exploded.

"Not to mention what was said about him being normal!" Mavis said loudly. Johnny had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Now he thinks that his own family doesn't love him now. I love that boy with all of my heart!" Dracula exclaimed in agony.

For once in his life Vlad felt sorry for his son. All though they had never been on good terms, this was a huge wake up call for Vlad. The humans truly changed, but not only that they changed his son forever. Maybe his mother had been the better influence, but he had become the better man on his own. Maybe Martha had been the best thing for him. How many vampires had created a hotel as a safe haven for all monsters? It was pretty clear Vlad had been old school for too long. Was it possible for him to become "new school"?

Then Mike's voice broke through, "I knew something like this would happen,"

All at once everything got dead quiet, Dracula turned his head very slowly to face him "Excuse me?" he asked sharply.

Johnny very slowly stood up as he made eye contact with his father. Mike sort of scoffed "You just had to marry a vampire did you son?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now Mike honey-" Linda started as she came to her husband's side.

A frown formed across Johnny's face "What the heck is that suppose to mean Dad?" Johnny snapped angrily.

Dracula locked his gaze on Mike even though he ignored him. "You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble by marrying a simple human being?"

"Sonny boy I'd choose my next words very carefully if I'd were you," Vlad said cautiously.

"Oh trust me I am gramps," Mike snapped.

He then focused back on Johnny who had his fists clenched in order just to keep himself in check. "Why couldn't you have gone down the path like your brothers did? Get a college degree, and make some decent money? But you chose to go in the world of circus freaks!"

Anger jolted through Johnny, "That is my wife you're talking about!" he shouted.

"Dad you are being totally out of line!" Leena shot back at her father who by then stood by Johnny to defend him.

"Oh really honey? I'm out of line? If Johnny had married a normal human being this would have saved us a ton of drama!" Mike yelled.

Dracula lost it, he immediately zoomed toward Mike and tackled him to the ground. Mavis jumped to her feet "Dad no!" she hollered.

Drac pinned Mike underneath him, "Take back what you said or so help me I will suck you bone dry!" he hissed.

"Drac stop!" cried Frank.

Vlad came to his son's side and said "Son, let him up. You don't want to do something you will regret."

Dracula's chest was heaving, he glanced at his father who for the first time had a caring look in his eyes. Where had that been all his life? He then glanced at Mavis who had a bloodshot pleading look in her eyes that was saying Don't do it. Drac then turned to Mike who was having difficulty breathing underneath him. He finally snarled in frustration and helped the old man to his feet. As Mike stood up, a fist immediately connected with his jaw that almost sent him back to the ground. Dracula's eyes widened when he saw that Johnny was the one that did it.

"What the heck Johnny?!" Brett exclaimed.

Johnny's other brother David was too shocked to say anything. Johnny's chest was heaving, "I am sorry I didn't meet your ideal son requirements. I am sorry that I didn't get your kind of a "normal" job like your other sons did. But I will not apologize for the choices I made about my life! I am doing what I love the best, seeing the world! What makes it even better was finding a person who shared the same interests as I do! Mavis is the greatest thing that has ever come into my life! And I don't care if she's a vampire!" he said loudly.

Linda who came to her son's side and said "Johnny dear, we never meant to offend you by what you chose to do with your life."

"Maybe you didn't mom, but Dad clearly doesn't approve of the path I've chosen for myself," Johnny said angrily.

Mike rubbed his jaw and said "Johnny I-"

"Shut up, because I'm not finished yet."

Everyone was astounded, when the heck did Johnny develop a spine? Johnny continued "Dad the world is changing, it's time for you to accept that. Everyone is who they are, I'm sorry if some of those people don't meet your standards of being normal. We all have our own sense of normalcy, including the monsters. If you are calling them "circus freaks" then you are saying that my wife and son are to. Which I don't appreciate that at all! And if you can't accept them for who they are I think it's best that you don't come back here again."

Johnny's words stung like a knife to the heart. Tears started to come down Linda's face and Mike was standing there speechless. The pained but yet angered look in Johnny's eyes broke Mavis's and Leena's heart. Dracula was moved by this but he felt bad for Johnny, to have not much of a relationship with your father was truly sad. Even Vlad felt pity for his grandson in law, but he gained a lot of respect for Johnny. He may not be the brightest bulb in the chandelier but he was definitely worthy to be called a father. And more importantly he was great for Mavis. It was pretty apparent to the old timer that their feelings ran deep for each other. Vlad had to say some words to Mavis that hopefully would break the ice between them and put her frame of mind at ease.

Vlad came to Mavis's side and gently took her hand into his shriveled one. They made eye contact and for the first time in who knows how long, Mavis saw love in his eyes. "Mavis kiddo, allow me to express my sincerest apologies for putting your son in danger. I take responsibility for scaring him at the party, no child needs to endure that fear," he started.

Mavis nodded in agreement but she never broke eye contact with her grandfather as he continued. "Maybe it's time for me to accept the new. Humans probably aren't carrying pitchforks like they used to, all I see now is them driving those monster like carriages that make so much noise."

"Dad, they're called cars! You're starting to get off topic here," Dracula interjected.

Vlad shrugged him off and started again. "Argh! Age is really getting to me. Mavis my point is you've got a good one. And by "good one" I mean a good family of your own. You have a good kid and a good husband. Even though I've never been here to see what Shlumpy is like but I can clearly see you two work great with each other. If you are still mad at me about trying to get the kid's fangs to come out I won't question why. But if there's still a chance for me to get to know my granddaughter and my great grandson I promise to never pull a stunt like that again and to look past my old views of humans."

Mavis was deeply touched and she could tell by the depths of his apology that he meant well. She smiled and placed a hand over his and said "Thank you grandpa, and I would like to have that chance for us to get to know each other."

Everyone was shocked, especially Dracula. Who couldn't have been more pleased with his father and daughter. But at the same time he still felt guilty of this situation with Dennis. Dracula was about to say something to Johnny but the look in his eyes immediately stopped him. Johnny had a somewhat glad look on his face, but the sadness was still in his eyes. Dracula truly felt sorry for his son in law. He had a lot more crap to deal with coming from his own father. But Drac was grateful that Leena was there to back him up. Leena came to her brother's side and gently ran her hand over his shoulder in a reassuring manner. Mavis came to his side and put her arms around Johnny's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Johnny's arms came around her and he held her close. No words were exchanged between them but the silence spoke a thousand words. This didn't completely eliminate the guilt that he still felt, but it gave Johnny some assurance that his marriage wouldn't end because of this. Mavis lightly ran her fingers through his hair and Johnny gave her a small squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Mavey," he said sadly.

Mavis looked up at him and said "I'm sorry to babe,"

"I never should've went behind your back on trying to make Dennis's fangs come out."

She gently cupped his cheek and Johnny leaned in to her touch. "Maybe we can balance the human and vampire ways with Dennis," Mavis said kindly.

Johnny greatly liked the sound of that, "That way he'll have more things to explore," he replied.

Mavis nodded in agreement, "I'll go back out there to talk to him," he added.

But before Mavis could say anything Dracula quickly intervened "No no no, I can't have you do that Johnny," he said hastily.

"Drac that is our son out there-" Johnny started.

"I know that moron! But the forest is way to dangerous out there for you by yourself!" Dracula snapped.

"Dad Johnny's the best chance we've got," Mavis replied.

"We sure as heck won't last long out there."

Dracula was about to say something when Leena spoke up "I'll go with Johnny,"

All eyes were instantly on Leena as she came to Dracula's side, "Will you let me go with him Dracula? At least he won't be by himself," she said in a calm tone.

Dracula was hesitant at first, "Let her go Drac," Frank replied as he came to his friend's side.

"At least Johnny will have a second pair of eyes with him," Griffin replied as he joined the rest of them.

Dracula sighed, he couldn't argue with them on this one. "Ok go, but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or hurt himself out there," he replied to Leena.

"I'll make sure that won't happen Drac," Leena said assuringly.

She then turned to Mavis and smiled kindly to her. "I'm glad you're in my brother's life, he's different when he's around you," she replied.

Mavis smiled brightly and said "Thank you Leena,"

As both she and Johnny headed for the door, Vlad said loudly "Hey Shlumpy!"

The duo turned to him and all he said was "Be careful,"

Johnny nodded to him that he would and they both stepped outside and headed for the car. As they got inside, Leena got in the driver's seat and said "Just point me in the direction Johnny and I'll get us there."

"It's quite a ways sis," Johnny replied as he buckled himself in.

That didn't faze his sister one bit, she was ready. As they continued their way through the forest, Johnny kept praying over and over again that Dennis would be all right.

 _ **Whoo! If they make a Hotel Transylvania 3 I really hope Vlad is still in the storyline. Anyway I hope you liked it, and once again I love the feedback that I get from you guys. I had started on chapter 3 like three weeks ago, but I decided to push that chapter for chapter 4. So having said that what I am currently working on right now for chapter 3 is I wanted to write something to where it was centered on Johnny and Leena. Just have to brush up on some areas. Rest assured, more is coming!**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. School has been insanely busy for me and I haven't had as much time as I would've liked to work more on this. Once again thank you so much for your feedback, you guys are awesome! This moment I wanted to write more on Johnny and Leena. As you can imagine Johnny isn't in the best frame of mind so I felt the need to create a real good sibling heart to heart moment. As always please be clean in your reviews and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **One hour later….**_

Johnny glanced down at his watch, it gleamed 9:00am. An hour had passed since having to retreat back to the hotel and leaving Dennis in the cave. Not much in the way of words were exchanged in between Johnny and Leena. Leena every now and then would glance over at her brother just to make sure he was hanging in there. It was plain to tell that he was not happy after the argument with their father. She had to make him talk. The longer Johnny was going to stew about this whole situation with Dennis and the small bit about his father, the worse it was going to get. The first step was to break the ice.

"Hey reach for my purse for a sec," Leena said as she kept her eyes on the trail as she continued driving.

"Leena your mascara looks fine," Johnny groaned.

"Just get it for me please."

Johnny rolled his eyes, he reached into the backseat for his sister's purse. "Anything in particular I'm supposed to be looking for?" he asked as he got the purse in his lap.

"Get out my wallet and open it,"

Johnny unzipped her wallet and flipped it open. He looked behind where her driver's license was and found a picture of the day that they were at the hospital when Dennis was born. Only this picture was him holding Dennis and Leena was standing next to him grinning from ear to ear.

"That's my favorite picture,"

Johnny smiled lightly as Leena said "I don't see any circus freaks in there Johnny. All I see is my baby bro and his great son."

By then Leena had stopped the car, "I became an aunt that day, and watching you become a father was cool for me to watch,"

Leena could feel herself getting misty eyed just a little, Johnny's smile dropped a little. "Look what happened now, now my own son thinks that his family doesn't like him. What kind of a parent does that make me?" he asked painfully.

"To use our father's ever so eloquent words a "circus freak" kind of parent?"

Leena sighed "Johnny put what dad said away from your mind."

"I just want my son back Leena! And when we get him back I want to make sure that he knows how much he means to me and Mavis!" Johnny exploded.

"Regardless of what his grandpa may think of him,"

Leena immediately stopped the car and placed it in park. She turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders "Johnny I know that you're upset, I get that. And I know that you're still mad at dad. I'm angry at him too, but we aren't going to have any luck getting him back if you're in this frame of mind. We will cross that bridge about Dad when we get there, but right now the bridge that we need to cross is bringing Dennis back."

Johnny looked at Leena longingly as she added "Also you and Mavis just got started with him. He's only five years old Johnny, people don't master parenthood in five years you know. Be patient with yourself."

Johnny felt the warmth rise up in his eyes "I just need Dennis to know that I am sorry for everything I did. He's perfect, he is everything a little boy should be."

"He needs to hear that from you Johnny," Leena replied while she kept her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in to hug her brother and his arms came over her. Leena had always doted on Johnny from the get go, Brett and David went in their own directions when it came to dealing with Johnny. Johnny had always idolized Leena ever since he was a kid, and he couldn't be more grateful to her for her support on Dennis.

"Now let's go get Dennis," she said as they separated.

"Good idea sis," Johnny replied as he turned his gaze to the road. Leena put the car in drive and continued their journey back to the cave.

 _ **Whoo! We're almost there people, soon Dennis will have his moment! Again thank you so much for your patience. As I've mentioned before this story will not be outrageously long. Unfortunately I have finals coming up so it will be iffy on when I will have chapter four uploaded.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well here is Chapter 4 finally. Now as you may notice I changed things up. Originally I planned on having Dennis's moment in this chapter, but I felt like I was missing something. So I decided to make this chapter focused primarily on Vlad and Dracula. I wanted to go a little deeper into this segment, sort of bringing out a softer side in Vlad. And of course having Dracula let go of some baggage that has been weighing him down to a degree. Warning: May cause more feels**

Dracula paced around anxiously in the west wing where he kept the portraits of Martha. The candles giving off its minuscule illumination in the room only seemed to give him a sliver of comfort. He avoided the spots of sunlight that shone through the window. _Where is he?_ a voice yelled in his head. Surely they would've heard something. Other thoughts began to overwhelm him to the point that Dracula's knees began to shake. He stumbled his way over to his coffin and sat down on the cold marble floor right next to it. _Maybe something bad happened. Maybe Johnny and Leena are bringing back a b-_ Dracula smacked his head into the wall as if to prevent that last thought from completely forming in his remained huddled next to his coffin that was hand crafted by none other than Frank himself and gazed at Martha's coffin that remained next to their family portrait. The guilt and shame that overwhelmed him was unbearable. What would Martha think of him? He shuddered to think of how Martha would be if she saw what he did. Deep down in his heart Dracula knew she never thought ill of him. Not for one second! But why was it bothering him now at what she must be thinking from above? Anger, shame, disgust maybe?

There was no excuse for this, Dennis was a sweet boy and all of this squabble about who he was now convinced him that he wasn't loved. Dracula hated himself for what he did and for dragging his own son in law into this mess. This wasn't a situation of one person starting the problem, but they were all wrong in deciding Dennis's life. But Dracula felt like he was the starter for all this. Just then a knock snapped him out of his mental dwelling.

"Son?"

Dracula rolled his eyes as his father entered the room. Vlad saw him huddled in the corner and looked at him with pity.

"What do you want?" Dracula snapped.

Vlad flinched slightly, "You've been up here a good while kid. Your friends are concerned about you," he said in an almost pleading voice.

"No they're not," Dracula grumbled irritably. He knew better, Frank was fiercely loyal to him as much as the rest of the gang were. But they were also very loyal to Martha at the time.

"Drac, I am sorry for everything. Everything regarding to the kid."

Dracula scoffed "Is that what you think this is about?" he asked angrily.

"Y-You think I'm angry at you for scaring Dennis? I'm angry at myself!"

Vlad looked at him with great concern, he started to say something but Drac cut him off.

"And since when do you care? You never cared about anything not after mom died. So what could you possibly say that can bring my grandson back in one piece?" He snapped.

"Oh, let me alter that last bit. What could you possibly say that can bring my "half human" grandson back in one piece?"

Vlad looked at him in disbelief "So? Why should that matter? The kid is who he is. And it seems to me the humans have changed."

Dracula half laughed "I'm sorry did you just say "so"? A couple of hours ago you couldn't stomach the thought that my daughter married a human!"

"I apologized to Mavis in case if you weren't in the room!" Vlad shot back.

"Drac hear him out," a voice broke from the door.

They both turned their gaze to the doorway to see Frank standing there.

"Do you mind Frank?" Dracula growled at him.

"Actually I do buddy. Making sure you don't try and do something similar to what you did with Mike," Frank replied.

Dracula was overcome with anguish to the point he was too worn out to snap at that.

"It's the humans isn't it? Not Dennis in particular but it's something more," Frank replied.

Vlad stepped in "Son talk to me please? If it's not something that I'm doing then what is it?"

"Why do you care? You were never interested in my life, why now Dad?" Drac spat at him.

"Son I am trying now!" Vlad said desperately.

"Now? So you didn't that reaching out to me after my wedding was important to you? After the birth of my daughter? Or after my wife's murder? Where were you then huh?"

Vlad just stood there speechless but he didn't dare make an excuse. "I am reaching out now son, let me help you," he said pleadingly.

Dracula trembled greatly, a million and one thoughts overwhelmed him. He turned his back to the others not wanting to make eye contact. Then Mavis's voice echoed in his mind _"Maybe you've let the humans into your home Dad, but I don't think you've let them into your heart,"_

Why was he feeling like this? He had never had a problem with his emotions until now. Had he truly let humans into his heart? Or not? Old emotions seemed to resurface for Dracula. Everything that first launched his lifelong hatred for humans, especially the ones that rammed the stake and pitchforks through Martha's body. How could he forgive those who killed her?!

"Son?" Vlad started

"I don't know anymore!" Dracula exploded with rage and the greatest of anguish.

Vlad jumped back startled, Frank was too stunned to speak. Dracula finally turned around to face them, and Frank's heart split. Tears cascaded down Drac's face and if looks could really speak, the agony could speak lifetimes if that was possible. Now Frank was getting nervous, he had never seen Dracula in this state.

"You don't know what kid?" Vlad asked kindly.

"I don't even know what I should be feeling anymore. I don't know if I have truly moved on from Martha's murder! I thought I did once I realized Johnny proved me wrong on how humans are anymore. I am scared that my old emotions have destroyed my chances of having a bond with my one and only grandson!" Dracula yelled.

Vlad looked at his son with immense pity. "I love that boy with all my heart. He's the sweetest boy I have ever known, now he is convinced his own family thinks he's a freak!"

Frank looked at him with shock, "Drac you don't know that. Johnny and Leena are out there tracking him down, they will try their best to reason with him."

Dracula didn't respond to that, Vlad looked at him curiously. "What else is scaring you son? I can tell that there is more bothering you."

"I can't begin to fathom the thought of what Martha must be thinking of me. I've driven my one grandson away, my daughter's child! She would be ashamed of me!" Dracula exploded again.

"How can you say that?!" Frank exclaimed.

Dracula looked at his one friend who had been there for him through all the good times and the bad with desperate eyes. "Maybe it's true Frank!" he exploded.

"Buddy we all know better than that. Martha never spoke an ill word about anybody or you. She loved you immensely, we all could see that. Do you have any idea how much of an impact she had on us? I'll tell you how much. Eunice was a basket case when Martha died, and take a guess who had to listen to her crying for months? Martha was like a sister to her! And to me as well. She was the sweetest lady I've ever knew."

Dracula remained mute as more tears cascaded down his face "And I have no doubt that she never stopped loving you. If anything she would be sad to see you like this," Frank added.

Frankenstein was a true friend indeed. He saw Dracula at his best and at his worst. Dracula was forever grateful to him and Eunice. Frank was always there when he needed him the most. Even though he was still in pain, he couldn't deny the depth of Frank's words. Then Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder "You're not alone kid," he replied.

Dracula whipped around so fast that it made both Vlad and Frank jump. "You don't know what this is like!" he hissed.

"She wasn't murdered by the pitchforks of humans!"

Vlad looked at him stunned "No your mother died from the sickness that plagued her for some time, but it doesn't lessen the pain any. I lost my wife to kid, but unlike you I didn't acknowledge my pain. I denied it,"

Dracula's chest was heaving up and down. "You don't know Dad!" he growled in a strained tone.

"Dracula-"

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" Dracula screamed and instantly raised his fist in the air as if he was about to strike his father.

Vlad looked at him with pity and love. Dracula's fist remained in the air but he trembled greatly. Vlad placed a shriveled hand over his wrist, "Maybe our wives deaths were different son, but we both lost them."

That was all it took to get through to him, Dracula's knees buckled and Vlad caught him just before he hit the ground. Vlad's arms came over him, as he felt Dracula subside into uncontrollable sobbing. Dracula grabbed hold of his cape as Vlad held him close. There was an overwhelming sense of regret and guilt for this old timer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Vlad said softly. Vlad shut his only son away when he needed him the most. Dracula clutched to his father's cape as if he was terrified to be left alone.

"Its okay kid, let it come," Vlad replied soothingly as his son cried into his chest.

Frank watched from the doorway, this was killing him to see his best friend like this. But he was glad at the potential new start for this father and son. He looked up at the ceiling with a sad gaze as if looking to see if Martha was up above watching. _You left too soon Martha_ he thought to himself. Then someone tapping him on the shoulder broke him out of his trance. Frank turned and was surprised to see Mavis.

"Is he ok? Can I see him?"

Frank looked at her with sadness but he gave her a solemn nod. Mavis came into the room and her heart broke when she saw her father in this state. This was completely new for her. She wanted more than anything to soothe his pain. Uncertain of what the best move was to make, Mavis came next to her father and knelt at his side. Vlad looked up and lightly smiled at her. They made eye contact, although they did not speak to each other but their silence spoke volumes. Then Mavis gently guided her arms over her father's shoulders to hug him. Dracula didn't have to guess twice who was hugging him from behind. Mavis rested her head on the back of her father's shoulder. Tears dripped out of her eyes as she silently prayed above that her father would be healed of his pain.

"You need to forgive yourself Dad, Mom's death wasn't your fault. Let go your old views of humans," she said to him as she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"Listen to her son," Vlad replied.

"No one needs to carry that weight for an eternity,"

"Drac they're right. Martha wouldn't want you living like this," Frank replied.

Dracula lifted his head up from his father's embrace. His eyes were still bloodshot from crying but they were filled with a lifetime's worth of grief. Mavis finally let go of him but she slowly guided him out of Vlad's grasp. Vlad didn't dare object as he finally let his son go.

Mavis took his hands into his and said "I am sorry that you have carried this pain for so long Dad. But it's time that you let all of it go, no one deserves to live like this."

Dracula's grip tightened over Mavis's hands as she continued "But more importantly Dad, I need you. And that little boy out there needs you as well. Find it within you to forgive those that took mom away. And to forgive yourself is more important,"

Dracula looked at her with a stunned by exhausted expression. "How are you doing this Mavis? How are you keeping your wits together?" Dracula asked.

"Because I have hope. Hope and faith in that my husband will bring home our child safely."

Mavis cupped her father's cheek and wiped away more tears, "Don't lose faith in Johnny and Leena, I refuse to lose faith in them," she said with the strongest of conviction.

Then she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gently laced her fingers through his hair. Dracula held Mavis close as more tears splashed against her neck.

"There's no doubt in my mind that your mother would be proud of the person you've become Mavey," Dracula said through his tears.

Mavis held him close as he wept. Vlad slowly stood up and made his way to the door. Frank made no sound as he stepped outside of the room. As both men left, Frank passed one final glance at the grieving pair and prayed desperately for Dennis to come back. Then he turned around and continued his way down the hallway with Vlad.

To be continued…

 _ **(Sighs with relief) this is probably one of the longer chapters here. Anyway guys, thanks so much for your patience! I can tell some of you are getting antsy here and I couldn't be happier with your feedback. Without divulging too much info more will come. As always please be clean in your reviews! Have a good day and take care of yourselves!**_

.


End file.
